Es mi libro!
by adriene cullen
Summary: Bella va a comprar un libro pero se encuentra con un dios griego que le hace dificil la tarea.


**Declainer**: Bella va a comprar un libro nuevo pero se encuentra con un sexi dios griego que también lo quiere

**Nota: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen, única y exclusivamente, a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Es mi libro!!!**

Bien al fin llego pensé mientras iba corriendo a donde se encontraba mi abuelita Mery para pedirle dinero para el libro que he estado esperando por meses. Es libro era muy famoso en todo el mundo y por fin había llegado a el olvidado pueblo de Forks.

Abuelita-le dije ya estando al frente de ella poniendo la cara de cachorro mojado que mi mejor amiga Alice me enseño.

Mi abuela rió a tal gesto- Bien, cuanto quieres – me dijo ya sabiendo que yo ponía esa cara para pedirle dinero.

Solo $16.75 abue – le dije mostrando mi mano para recoger el dinero

Solo – dijo mientras buscaba el dinero en su bolso y me lo entregaba

Gracias!! Te quiero mucho, me lo voy a comprar en este momento no me demoro – dije mientras cogía mi abrigo

Ten mucho cuidado y no hables con extraños – grito mientras regresaba a la cocina

Ok recuerda que ya no soy una niña tengo 17 años – le grite devuelta y rei bajito para ella siempre iba a ser su bebita

Subi a mi querido Ferrari F430 negro y me encamine hacia la libreria de los Webber donde mi amiga Angela trabajaba. Mientrasconducía en la radio estaba pasando mi canción favorita womanizer de Britney Spears aunque esta canción me traia algo de melancolía porque siempre me acordaba de Jacob ese perro estúpido siempre me decía que me amaba pero en realidad me usaba y eso solo lo descubrí gracias a mi mejoramigo Seth que me aviso que Jacob me traicionaba con la perra deLeah y eso lo comprobe en una fiesta en donde los encontre haciendolo en el cuarto de el, ese fue un dia muy triste para mi por haber royo con "el amor de mi vida" y para Leah y Jacob la una con un ojo morado por perra porque nadie se mete con lo que es mio o era y el otro con una patada en la entrepierna tan dura que ruego a Dios porque ya no pueda tener hijos , pero aun así adoraba esa canción así que me puse a cantar el coro mientras pensaba el el maldito deJacob

oh womanizer oh  
you're a womanizer, baby  
you, you, you are  
you, you, you are  
womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

boy don't try to front i know just what you are  
boy don't try to front i know just what you are  
you got me going you're cold hearted  
but i can't do it you womanizer

Llege muyrápido parami gusto porque la canción solo entaba por la mitad, entre emocionada pues enserio quería ese libroEclipse de asi que salude a mi amiga con solo un que hay y corrí al estante puesera el único que quedaba pero al querer sacarlo da allí mis manos se toparon con otras las cuales manndaron corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo

Lo siento pero YO lo tome primero – dijo el extraño de ojos verdes como esmeraldas enfatizando la palabra yo

YO lo vi primero asi que es mio – le dije tomando el otro extremo del libro para jalarlo

Una cosa es ver y otra es tomar – me reto

Si pero es mio - le dije jalando el libro

No – dijo hacercandose mas para que pudiera observarlo mejorera realmente hermoso con su pelo color bronce despeinado y su cuerpo de dios griego

Yo me quede enbobada con su perfeccion pero cuando sentí que me quería arrebator el libro desperte de mi ensoñacion y en un desespero porque no me lo quitara lo empuje hasta meterlo en el pasadiso por donde se podía llegar hasta el atico abri la puerta en donde se encontraban las escaleras y lo hice bajar por ella a la fuerza

Al llegar allí le arrebate el libro y Sali corriendo pero cuando pensé que me lograría escapar unas manos grandas me jalaron y botaron al suelo el se puso ensima mio y me lo quito yo por otra parte sacando fuerzas de no se donde le gire hasta quedar yo ensima de el

Es mio no lo entiendes – le dije jadeando por tanto esfuerzo echo pues era muy pesado

No – dijo jadeando el tanbien, me giro y me lo arrebato

Es un desepero y un impulso al mismo tiempo me le abalance pero envez de empujarlo lo bese. Lo que sentí en ese momento no fue nada igualado con otros besos que he dado este fue diferente lleno de electricidad y magia nicon Jacob había sentido algo como esto asi que me deje llevar. Nos estuvimos besando hasta que nos falto el aire.

l-losiento – tartamudee

no importa – se silencio por un momento y luego suspiro – creo que emos empesado mal. Hola me llamo EdwardCullen y tu

hola me llamoIsabellaSwam pero preefiro Bella – me rei por lo tonto que sono y le extendi mi mano en forma de saludo

el la tomo y al unirlas apatrecieron denuevo esas "chispas", pero estas se fueron incrementando al sentirlo acercándose poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraros en un dulce beso el cual al poco tien+mpo se fue haciendo mas intenso y sin darme cuenta yo estaba recostada essima de el mientras nos besamos

poco a poco el fue subiendo mi camiseta, pero aunque esto estaba mal no me importo y me olvide completamente de el libro entreganndome completamente a las sensacionesde sus manos en mis caderas y sin darme cuenta mi su ropa junto con la mia habían desaparecide quedando los dos solo en ropa interior y el ensima mio

El me fue acariciando la piel de mi espalda hasta encontrarse con el broche del sujetador y desabrocharlo sacandolo despacio y en trayecto acariciando la piel expuesta dejándome la piel con un ardor delicioso por donde pasaban sus dedos

Entre caricias y besos nos fuimos desaciendo de el resto de nuestras ropashasta quedar expuestos el uno frente a el otro. El era aun mas precioso de lo queya era si eso fuera posible

Muy despacio el entroem mi haciendime arquear la espalda por la deliciosa sensacion que sentí al estar nuestros cuerpos unidos, fue moviéndose muylento soboreando cada enbestida a cada segundo

m-m-mas rápido Edward – roge y como si mis palabras fueras ordenes el acelero el ritmo. Estaba a punto de llagar y por lo que sentí el también asi que cambie de posición y me puse encima suyo acelerando las embestidas a un ritmo frenetico

B-bella – gruño el de placer al llegar

Ed-d-dward – jadee y me estremeci al tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y me desplome en el pecho de Edward

Nos separamos y vestimos en silencio lanzándonos avezes miradas llenas de amor y si, era eso porque estabatotal e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward y como sus miradas me decían aunque me pareciera increíble el también de mi y aunque me diera miedo de que pasara lo mismo que me pasocon Jacob mi corazón me decía que con el no va a ser asi porque en su mirada se sentía todo el amor que me tenia un amor y una mirada queJacob nunca me dio

Salimos de el atico no sin antes recogerel libro. Al salir ya no había nadiesolo Angela la cual nos mando una mirada de complicidad haciéndonos sonrojar a los dos. Pagamos el libro entre los dos y prometimos volver a vernos mañana en mi casa la cual el sorprendentemente conocía aunque quien no siendo hija de el jefe de policía deForks

Nos despedimos con un beso con el cual sellamos una promesa de amor quee estaba segura queduraría para siempre y cada una se subió a su respectivo carro

El libro es mio - le grite al pasar a su ladopara luego arrancar a toda e irme riendo hacia mi casa pues ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y mi abuelita debe estar preocupada…

FIN

Hola!!! Este es mi primera historia hago que porfa no sean malas conmigo. Espero que les aya gustado también es mi primer lemmon. Miles de disculpas a las que se sintieron enojadas por lo que dije deJacob pero es que quedo tan bien en con la canción… plis dejen sus comentarios auquesea para insultar jajaja. Mordiscos

Adriene Cullen


End file.
